


Susu

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LILY: Puisi 2018 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Susuku kaubalas dengan tubamu.





	Susu

_Segelas susu kuminum di pagi hari_

_Susu rasanya enak dan manis_

_Kupikir selama ini susumu juga begitu, tapi ternyata tidak_

_Susuku menciummu yang terus menghindar_

_Dan terus menghindar walau ludah sudah bermuncratan_

_Kau berkata:_ “Susuku kaubalas dengan tubamu.”

_Itu bohong!_

_Susuku tak pernah ingin mengkhianati susumu_

_Susuku selalu begitu, selalu menemanimu_

_Tapi susumu yang sebenarnya menolakku_

_Dan bodohnya, susuku tercebur ke dalam tubamu_

_Karena lelah, aku akhirnya berkata:_ “Susumu tak pernah membalas susuku dan semuanya menjadi tuba.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sabtu, 17 Maret 2018


End file.
